Greetings, My Loyal Commoners
by CHLOROM3THAN3
Summary: Atobe, a kind soul, yes? Well, he decides that he should invite everyone to a splendid party ever so conveniently held on Halloween. Jackal takes out his wig, Atobe picks up a mic, Yukimura has trouble with an obi, and Akazawa starts wearing pastels.


**Author's Note: **This whole plot was thought up over dinner, during a sleepover, at my friend's - AnimeWahine - house. Majority of this was written between the hours of 10:00pm and 1:00am. Don't expect much sanity.

Also, this FanFic does tend to lean towards Atobe & Co... Even though it's not supposed to... So, I gave up trying to take the spotlight away from Hyoutei, and based the title off of Atobe's letter.

**Summary:** Atobe, a kind-hearted soul, yes? Well, being the giving person that he is, decides that he should invite everyone (literally) to a splendid party ever-so-conveniently held on Halloween. You might not think that anyone would come, since this is 'Ore-sama' we're talking about. But, there is a wonderful prize at stake. What is it? A direct ticket to the Nationals. Now what team wouldn't want _that_? Jackal takes out his wig, Atobe picks up a mic, Yukimura has trouble putting on an obi, and Akazawa starts wearing pastels.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own PoT, Hannah Montana, or any other real-life thing/company referenced to in this FanFic...

* * *

_Greetings to all my loyal commoners,_

_ Ore-sama is holding the biggest party of your pitiful lives._

_ The party will be held at my mansion, and it will conveniently make the 31st of this month. Due to the coincidence of it being on Halloween, you must all attend in costume._

_ If you choose not to attend, Ore-sama has made a wonderful deal with Inui-san of Seishun Gakuen. If you wish to receive the magnificent prize given to those who choose not to participate, you're more than welcome to sample Inui's greatest concoction yet: R.I.P. From what Ore-sama has heard, even Inui-san's teammate, Fuji-san, is hesitant to try it._

_ It will be an all day fiesta, with plenty of activities and events. Such as the Talent Show, Karaoke Contest, Break-Dancing Blow Out, Costume Contest, and many other funderful, fantastical things for you to take part in._

_ You all should already know where Ore-sama's house is, so there is no need for Ore-sama to give you an address._

_ Now, just to make things more exciting, Ore-sama has a prize for the school who shows the most spirit at Ore-sama's party. Through Ore-sama's connections, Ore-sama has arranged for the winning school to have a direct ticket to next year's Nationals._

_ Ore-sama will see you at Ore-sama's party._

_Have a nice day!_

_– Ore-sama_

* * *

The brown-haired, poker-faced buchou stared at the fancy document he now held in his hands. He was completely baffled by the letter, and didn't quite know what to make of it. Taking out a small black cell phone, Tezuka called up his fukubuchou, a single question in mind. 

"Did you get it too, Oishi?"

The fukubuchou didn't answer, he was staring at the paper too. "What do we do about it?" he finally asked a few minutes later.

"Well, according to the invitation, we only have one choice." Tezuka didn't sound very happy... But the captain never sounded very happy to begin with, so everything was cool. "We must go and represent Seishun. Or our own Inui-san will feed us... 'R.I.P.'"

Oishi cringed on his end of the line, wondering what the side-effects of the drink could possibly be. "Shall I call the rest of the team and arrange a meeting, Tezuka?"

"Hai." Tezuka then hung up, gathered his things, and left his house.

* * *

Jackal grinned to himself as he looked at Atobe's invite, his mind whirling with different clothes combinations for his costume. 

'You've got the best of both worlds!' He dug his hand in his pocket as he searched for his phone. Taking out a purple cell with a Hannah Montana key-chain dangling from it, he answered his phone in a very cheerful voice.

"Howdy y'all!"

"... Jackal?" Marui's voice could be heard through the phone. The boy sounded worried.

"Yep! It's me alright!"

Marui's voice seemed a bit frightened as he continued to talk. "F-ffukubuchouandbuchouwantustomeetatschoolbye!" He hung up quickly, and sighed with relief as he walked out the door with a 24" cake. He was getting very stressed out with his doubles partner these days...

Jackal barely understood what Marui had said, but caught enough of it to know about a meeting at school. Shoving a blonde wig into his bag, he headed out the door as he hummed a tune similar to 'I Got Nerve' by the American pop artist Hannah Montana. Nothing could ruin his day.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hyoutei, the whole club was just booming with excitement. Well, kinda. They had been there from 2:00 in the morning, and now that it was 12:00 in the afternoon, they'd been kept awake for 10 hours. All morning they were Atobe's secretaries, jotting down the schedule of events and who was to be chosen to graciously cater the best party in the whole universe. At least, that's how Atobe described their job. 

"What shall we do about the food, Atobe?" Oshitari questioned, a large yawn escaping his mouth. When Atobe was serious about a party, he was damn serious.

"Ore-sama wants only the best, and don't fall asleep." Atobe threw several of the imported Persian velvet pillows that decorated the room at his teammates. Atobe wasn't about to let his teammates go to sleep, not during a crucial time like this. The catering was at stake! Plus, the party was going to be in one week! Yeah, they're procrastinators and they know it, too...

"Well who in their right mind would wake their team up at 2:00 in the morning to plan frickin' party?!" Shishido complained while resting his head on the pillow Atobe threw at him. Jirou, as expected, had already entered Dream Land and couldn't possibly be woken. Jirou you log, you!

"You're being selfish, Shishido. Ore-sama's reputation is at stake here! If this party isn't the best in the universe, I will be mocked for the rest of my life!" Atobe looked at the boy in disbelief, how could one of his followers say something like that to their King?

Hiyoshi sneered while lying on the couch. "Like you had a reputation in the first place, Dram Queen." He whispered, but it was still loud enough for Atobe to hear. Hey, he was up at 2:00 in the morning. The least that he could do for Atobe was throw insults at him!

Atobe looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. "Leave. Now." Atobe was not about to put up with attitude. He pointed towards the door, and Kabaji stood up, opening it. Apparently Atobe was very serious about making Hiyoshi leave the room.

"Happy to oblige, Master." Hiyoshi replied casually while heading towards the door. "But can Shishido come with me? I don't blame him for not wanting to be here, too." He added while Shishido gave an approving nod.

"Ore-sama cannot take this any more. If you want to leave, evaporate, now." He looked around the room, daring the rest of his disciples to ditch him.

"Ja ne!" Hiyoshi, Shishido, and Gakuto said merrily while skipping out the door. That just left Oshitari, Choutarou, Jirou, and Kabaji. Jirou was kind of a default since he was sleeping, Kabaji is always with Atobe, Choutarou was just too plain nice to ditch Atobe, and Oshitari just figured he couldn't leave Atobe in the state he's in now.

"You're going to need a lot of help planning this Atobe... Can't you just get your servants to do it for you? Or are you too scared that it won't, live up to "Ore-sama's" standards?" Oshitari said with an amused smirk, standing up.

"Well, Ore-sama just thought that Ore-sama would get Ore-sama's teammates to help Ore-sama since Ore-sama thought they were Ore-sama's friends. But, since they can't even wake up at 2 am for Ore-sama," Atobe raised his voice so that Hiyoshi, Shishido, and Gakuto could hear. "Their invitations will be revoked. And since they won't be attending, they'll have to go and see Inui-san sooner or later..."

Hiyoshi, Shishido, and Gakuto froze mid-way in their skipping spree to let what Atobe had just said sink in. Damn that conniving rich person! Shishido was the first one to react to the news.

"R-r-revoked?! How the hell can you f revoke an invitation?! You're trying to kill us over, aren't you? Tell me, how do you comb your hair in the morning and manage to hide the horns?!(1)" Shishido said, clearly appalled. Hiyoshi just stood there like an idiot while Gakuto was bawling his eyes out as he dropped to the floor. His reply to this was,

"How could we have gotten such a cold-hearted buchou?! Kami-sama has no mercy!!!"

"Ore-sama is Ore-sama. He can do what he pleases." Atobe plainly had no conscience, and wasn't afraid to practically cause the deaths of his own team. "So, tell me, are you still so set on leaving?"

Oshitari's smirk just grew bigger and bigger as the trio slowly walked in the room with their heads drooped, discouraged. Shishido just cursed under his breath whispering, "I'll get my revenge soon enough. There's always high school, baby..."

Hiyoshi was just thinking,'Goddamnit I have to Gekokujyou him soon!!!' and Gakuto ran up to Yuushi like a big baby saying,

"SAVE ME FROM THIS MADMAN!!!!!"

"So, now that everyone knows their place in society; shall we return to the planning?" Atobe smiled as he spoke, he was victorious... Again.

The three just sighed as they sat on the couch while listening to Atobe ramble on AGAIN on the topic of the catering...

* * *

The members of the St. Rudolph tennis team all crowded around the main table in their club room, sharing their thoughts about the party. Mizuki was the first to say something. And believe me, his opinion is very interesting... 

"Nfu, nfu, nfu. It would be just like him to throw an extravagant party..." Mizuki said slowly twirling his hair with his index finger. "It would be interesting to see what this R.I.P. Is like... Although I doubt it's safe for any living organism to digest it... If we do go to this party, we had better win that ticket to the Nationals." He didn't even mention the costumes. It mortified him to even think about dressing up as a fictional character.

Yuuta's first reaction was a simple twitch. "That drink must be powerful stuff if even Syuusuke is afraid to try it... And besides, it's worth going if we can make it to the Nationals for sure! That'll show my evil brother..." Yuuta said the last part in a hush.

"Uwah, this sounds exciting, dane!" Yanagisawa replied brightly. "I wonder what everyone will dress up as, dane! I can't wait, DANE!" Yes, he replied with that much enthusiasm.

Atsushi just leaned back on his chair while putting his hands behind his head. "I just can't wait." He said sarcastically.

"Well... Since we're apparently going..." Mizuki hesitated before finishing his sentence. "What will our costumes be?" He looked as if it were painful to ask the question.

Akazawa took out a laptop and looked on Google for a bunch of costumes that could be possible choices for someone like Mizuki. And let me tell you, Mizuki is a person not easily content with just anything, even if he didn't want to dress up. He had fashion sense, thank you very much!

"There's this one, Mizuki." Akazawa said while giving Mizuki the laptop. It had a picture of the cloak Maleficent wore and a picture of her when she was in that freaky dragon form.

Mizuki was apparently intrigued and appalled at the same time. "You... You want me to dress up in a girl's costume, buchou?"

The calm reply was, "Why not? You said you didn't really care, right? Plus, it's unlikely that anyone will know that it's from that old Disney movie anyways. Also, the costume's colors would suit you perfectly. Unless you want this Elmo costume they're selling for really cheap on Amazon. com" Mizuki definitely looked more appalled, and even disgusted than he looked intrigued.

"Disney? _Elmo_? _**Amazon. com**_?" He was offended, and what made it worse, was that he was offended by his buchou! "Well, if I'm going to go as... that." He waved a hand at the computer screen, "What are you all going to show up as?"

Their buchou pondered what his answer would be as he searched another thing on Google. This is what he came up with. "Mizuki, if you wear that thing to the party, I'll wear this." Showing everyone a gypsy costume. It was pink and purple with a lot of sequin on it. Apparently, the material being used to make it was chiffon...

"Nfu, nfu, nfu..." He smiled at the screen. "Sure, buchou... I'll go as the dragon-thing." If his captain was going as a gypsy this party couldn't be all that bad...

The rest of the team was all, 'WTF HAPPENED TO THE SANITY OF OUR BUCHOU?!' looking at the screen in disbelief. Yuuta looked utterly shocked at the deal made between his _dear_ Mizuki and their buchou.

"A-a-are you sure this is a fair trade? You really can't tell that Mizuki-san's costume is as... Feminine as buchou's... What about your sense of pride buchou? What will the other captains say of you?!"

Akazawa paid no mind and said, "What if they come up with something just as bad?" Oh god, Akazawa didn't know how RIGHT HE WAS...but we'll save that for later...

* * *

As soon as Sengoku finished reading the invitation Atobe sent out to the regulars, he jumped up in joy. "Lucky! I just happen to have a costume lying around that I've been dying to wear!!! What about you Akutsu-kun?" The Lucky Boy eagerly asked to the ex-tennis player. 

Akutsu didn't even bother to reply. He just stared at the team's star player with a blank expression. Why the hell did Sengoku have a costume lying around that he was 'dying to wear'?

Sengoku noticed the look cast upon Akutsu's face. "Daijoubu Akutsu? Don't you have a costume you're excited to wear to the party too? And you have to go, or else you'll die!" Sengoku said with the most carefree smile in the whole galaxy.

"No." Akutsu said, his voice very monotone. Akutsu indeed didn't own a costume, he never owned one, ever. Added to that, Akutsu definitely wasn't eager to go and buy one to wear, because he didn't particularly like costumes in the first place. It truly amazed him how Sengoku could be so happy about a party held by the conceited Atobe, especially since there was a threat that was ever so happily discussed in the letter.

"But Akutsu-senpai!! You haaaave to go desu!! Doesn't a free ride to the Nationals mean anything to you, desu?!" Dan said while tugging at Akutsu's shirt.

"Yeah and besides." Sengoku said while taking something out of his bag. "This daikon will be peeerfect for your head!! All we need to do is to find his main outfit...maybe a member of a cult? That's what your into right Akutsu?" Kiyosumi SERIOUSLY asked him while looking at the Japanese radish, viewing it from every angle possible.

Akutsu continued to stare at Sengoku, only this time he actually showed emotion. He looked as if he's just been proposed to by the orange-haired boy. "... Daikon? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, the proportions of the daikon are similar to that of your head-" Kiyosumi said with another one of his trademark smiles.

"Baka." And with that, Akutsu walked away. Apparently the conversation was over.

"Sengoku-senpai, you just drove Akutsu-senpai away, desu!!!" Dan said debating on whether to run after him or to just stay where he was.

The carrot top just grinned the biggest grin ever. So big that it'd top the Guinness Book of World Record's record for the biggest grin. If there is even a record for the biggest grin, no one knows. But this is POT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. "At least we'll see him at the party. I really hope he takes my advice and goes with that costume. I mean, would he really bother thinking up a whole other idea and actually take initiative and go buy a costume?" And with that, Sengoku packed up his things and went home feeling lucky.

* * *

"What the hell? A costume party? Why would he hold a party? Why would he invite us? Well..._ mumble mumble mumble_..." Shinji of Fudoumine stared at the letter, muttering to himself as his teammates entered the school Tennis Club Room. 

"Oi, Shinji, focus!" Kamio sat down next to his friend as their buchou stood at the end of the table, his copy of the invitation neatly laid out in front of him, so the whole team could see it.

"Why am I here, brother?" An's voice wafted in the room from the door as she entered. White cords could be seen coming from her ears, down to her waist where an iPod Nano sat clipped to the top of her skirt.

"Because you were invited too." Tachibana answered simply, waiting for the rest of the team to settle down.

An didn't bother to answer, and just took the seat next to Kamio, whispering along to the song playing on her iPod. "We are fighting dreamers..."

"First, why don't you all answer this question for me: Should we go?"

"I don't think it would that bad, if we go. And if we show enough spirit, we'll get a free ticket to the nationals!" Kamio said, half-enthusiastically. He wasn't all for it, but he didn't think it was a terrible idea.

"Well, since I'm forced to be here, I think it's a good idea!" An smiled as she spoke. "I already have an idea for a costume! Brother, can I dye my hair?"

"E-excuse me?" Tachibana looked very shocked.

* * *

1. "How do you comb your hair in the morning and manage to hide the horns?" - Line is a quote from the show 'Scrubs'

* * *

**Author's Note: **(again) A bit of a weak ending, but hey, I had to write that in the middle of the day, and I know for sure that I work best past 10pm. x3 

Anyway, some of this couldn't be at all possible without the permission of a wonderful crack PoT FanFic writer, shr0omx3. Thank you for allowing us (AnimeWahine and I) to use your idea for Jackal! Was that OOC enough for the first chapter?

And, this is not meant to be a One-Shot at all. This, from what I can guess, will be a five-chapter story. Not every school will have a chapter focused on them, but some, like Rikkai, Hyoutei, and Seigaku will definitely have the spotlight on them for a chapter (or two, who knows?).

Now, for me to beg for your help. D:

Not even I know who will win the 'trip to the Nationals' so, I need your help! Please message me and send me feedback on who you think deserves the 'trip the the Nationals', however fictional it may be. First school to have over **10** votes, and a lead by **5 **will 'win' the 'trip.' The numbers are subject to change depending on how much feedback this story actually gets. 3 But, I wouldn't vote right now, because you don't know all of the costumes! I would wait at least until chapter 2, maybe even 3, before making a decision.

Finally, I have to admit that this is a very big project. All of the school introduced in the anime/manga, and many, many other minor characters will be making an appearance, even if it's just a cameo. So, if you have any ideas at all for costumes, please, please send them to me! If your suggestion is used, you'll be listed in the credits at the end of the story! (That's the best I can do, sorry!)


End file.
